


The Right Way To Love

by PassionForTheArts



Series: Fem! Off-Compasses [2]
Category: Jreg, The Centricide (Webseries), The Realicide (Webseries), grej
Genre: Denial, Emotionally Repressed, F/F, Gay, Gay Panic, Genderbend, I swear I'll take tags more seriously. Maybe, Internalized Homophobia, Internalized Misogyny, Lesbians, Listen to Girl In Red or Haley Kiyoko for the full experience, Literature, Niche - Freeform, No Lesbians Die, Sexual Repression, Two morally terrible women fall in love- awwwww, many slurs, wholesome- sometimes, wlw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:28:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25438453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PassionForTheArts/pseuds/PassionForTheArts
Summary: Two alpha females had enough of everyone else. The anarchists spoiled everything. But before setting off for vengeance, the two decide to have some gal pal time.Warning: Slurs used L*berally. It's two Auth Right extremes, what do you expect?
Relationships: Fem! Darwinist/Fem! Nazi, Fem! Nazi/Fem! Darwinist
Series: Fem! Off-Compasses [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1780060
Comments: 14
Kudos: 28





	1. Auth-Rightist Unity.

**Author's Note:**

> oh boy oh boy you know what's up...
> 
> my niche is being fufilled... yes, a wonderful feeling.
> 
> Enjoy.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anarchists ruin a party. Pietra has only one woman to turn to, an aggressive Darwinist who butchers anyone she deems weaker-than-thou.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy.

Anarchists. Fucking anarchists.

Just as everything was bending sideways and turning green -her least favorite color- Nazi could barely make out a figure.

"Nice pie, faggot. I mean that."

The gruff voice, the somewhat burgundy figure- it had to be- "DARWINIST!"

"Huh? What the fuck do you want?" Her raspy voice seethed. "Wait, Nazi?"

"PLEASE TELL ME YOU DIDN'T EAT THE PIE- I'M-" Nazi grit her teeth, trying not to stumble her net step. "I'M TRIPPING BALLS RIGHT NOW!"

Immediately Darwinist spat out her bite. She cursed, threatening to kill the anarchists. She gave Anpac a directed glare, to which the anarchist began to slowly step away, before running off with all of the other anarchists.

"They fucking drugged me for the info! Then they laughed at me when I... I..." Nazi could feel herself blush. "When I asked for help." Seeing that her life was potentially on the line, she discarded her pride to cling onto Darwinist's red flannel. "Everything is spinning... And the damn Tankie left me in a chair..."

Without missing a beat, Darwinist held Nazi's arms, promising to hold her until she sobered up. "Don't let those libtard leftist-cucks make you feel weak."

"Mmm... Thank you. At least I can trust _someone_ at this goddamn barbeque..." 

As Nazi leaned her head onto Darwinist's shoulder, Darwinist continued to hold her, this time playing with Nazi's blonde hair. "God... I would be massacring every one of those soyboy libcucks right now if it didn't mean abandoning you."

"Don't leave me..." Nazi whispered.

"I won't babe. I love you."

A small pause. "A-as a friend! DON'T TURN INTO A DYKE ON ME YOU STUPID TRADCUNT!"

God, Darwinist was so warm. Unknowingly, Nazi leaned closer to her. "I love you too, sweetheart... As a friend, of course."

"Right, babe. You're too pretty and soft to be one of those ugly dykes who could never get a man."

"Thank you, sweetheart... I'm not that soft, I just moisturize my hands- as a woman should..." A sharp pain cut seared into Nazi's stomach. "Ugh, if those dirty anarchists hadn't cheated with drugs, I could've kicked their sorry asses..."

"I know. But of course, they don't play fair. If those left-tards did, they know they'd lose."

"Damn right... Mmm, would you like to come in? I'll cook for you when I sober up, just as I promised."

"Don't rush, babe. The only hunger is for those libcuck's blood. Fucking fags." Darwinist picked up Nazi bridal-style and began to way inside.

"If you say soooo..." Under any other circumstance she'd thank the Darwinist, and nothing more. But something- the drugs, yes the drugs! The drugs compelled her to kiss Darwinist's neck. "I don't know what I'd do without you..."

"Damn right." Darwinist let out a grunt, meant to be a chuckle. "How sad that you were stupid enough to think those leftists weren't going to pull some sneaky shit."

"Yeah... I just..." Nazi felt her face go warm. "I thought they'd trust me if I was friendly... But they saw right through it."

Now inside Nazi's humble cottage (cottagecore aesthetic, let's goooooo), Darwinist slowly set the drugged woman onto the baby blue couch. "Don't feel bad. Your kindness will make you a great mother, which is what you're made to do as a woman... If only I could be the same as you, a real woman."

Nazi felt her face go warm again, this time without feeling the burn in her stomach. "W-well there's more to being a woman than just being 'soft' or nurturing; you have qualities I envy like confidence and passion."

Darwinist's surprised expression on her typically tougher-than-nails face was enough to make Nazi blurt out- "Y-you're no traditional woman like I, but you are a real woman nonetheless..."

Darwinist knelt down to meet Nazi eye-to-eye. Those fierce ruby eyes... "Heh. We work pretty well together, don't we?"

"I guess we do..." The two froze, suddenly hyper-aware of their proximity. Nazi pulled away. "H-hey, don't too soft on me... ' _dyke._ '" She joked.

Darwinist let out a raspy laugh. "Fuck off, tradcunt. A girl like you, so perfect, could have any man she wants... But somehow is still not getting bred... who's the fucking dyke now?"

"I'm single by choice! I have yet to find the perfect trad-man! I mean," The blonde's mouth grinned. "You think any filthy Jew deserves all this?"

"I don't want you to waste your eggs, bitch. The world needs more superior genes... we both know how the wetbacks reproduce like fungi..."

"You flatter me, darling. You really do." Nazi laughed lightly, softly punching her friend's shoulder.

Darwinist looked into Nazi's eyes. So blue, so pure, unlike the degenerate rest of the world. "I mean it, dammit. The world can only degenerate if strong, kind, beautiful women like you let your genetic line die."

"I guess I'll have to hurry up and find a man then, hmm? Ah, but I do enjoy the freedom... Perhaps there are other women who can take my spot. I can convince them to breed so I won't have to, _ja_?"

Darwinist tilted her head. "Sure thing, tradcunt. And call me Charlie."

"Pietra." 

The two jokingly shook hands, before Charlie went to look for medicine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coming back for revisions. Thank you for all the love!!


	2. For-Rest Forrest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darwinist and Nazi go camping in the woods and kinda act like forest fairy nymphs. BUT ONLY AS FRIENDS, OF COURSE, They're not GAY.
> 
> Just some gal-pal time dammit! These two FRIENDS go out and hunt together. And sleep in the same bag. Because that's what FRIENDS do.
> 
> Human names will be used.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Darwinist- Charlie  
> Nazi- Pietra
> 
> Coming back to revise a few lines lmao.

"This is what people are meant to be." Charlie gruffed, as she unloaded the hefty box of supplies from the jeep. "Out in the wild, breathing real air, doing whatever it takes to survive like all the other creatures."

Pietra laughed, tucking a strand of her hair under her white cap. "It is interesting. I quite like it out here, nice and quiet. No cars to be heard for miles! It's going to be a good day, _ja?_ "

"I think so too." Charlie marched through the forest, already taking the lead. Despite being a few inches taller than Charlie, Pietra had to speedwalk to catch up. "Want to help me with the tent? We can go out and look for tracks after."

"Of course, sweetheart. Show me what to do. I'll follow your lead."

Once they get to a clear path, situated between the woods and a clear stream, Charlie began to instruct Nazi. As the two shuffled around, she noticed Pietra's boots. "Nice boots."

"Aww, thank you. I've kicked in a few libtard heads with these bad girls. Ok, I laid the tent flat. Is this good, sweetheart?"

"Perfect, babe. Now take this hammer and pound some stakes into the ground." Charlie said, beginning her hammering. "So, what were you so confused about earlier?"

"O-oh, nothing. I just- I just let my thoughts slip for a moment because of those _gotverdammit_ soyboys... I let them get the worst of me for a minute... I was also thinking about some things..."

Charlie cast a curious glance at her.

"A-about the BBQ, of course!" She cursed inwardly as she narrowly smashed her finger with the hammer while she cleared her suddenly-suffocated throat.

"Yeah, those faggots did a number on yah. I'm so fucking glad I could be there when the drugs got you all retarded."

Pietra smiled. "Haha, y4eah. Those drugs fucked me up... Thanks for having my back. You being there was the only reason anyone lived." She stood up and dusted her uniform. "Done with the stakes, what now?"

"I'll finish this off. You go grab the rest of the stuff and throw it in the tent."

Nodding, Pietra began to head back to the jeep.

"Hey."

She turned around. "Yes, sweetheart?"

"You brought a sleeping bag?"

A small pause. Pietra shut her eyes and let out a sigh. "Shiza, I knew it forgot something! Verdammit! I' 'm sorry, I was ina rush to get ready..." She shook off the embarrassment, knowing her room was littered with failed outfits. "I-I must've left the bag at the door- but I'm sure I'll be fine without one!"

"Fucking retard." Charlie scowled. "Don't you know how cold it gets out here at night? Whatever. We'll cram you into my bag."

_...Sharing a bag?_

Charlie ruffled her short brown hair, ruby eyes shifting elsewhere. "But... It's fine I guess. As long as the faggots don't find out and start coming up with some retarded gay shit. Like nah bitch, we're just surviving the fucking cold."

"Hah. They would say something so degenerate, wouldn't they?" Pietra walked back, trying to look calm. "So... What's the plan for tonight? We're hunting, _ja_?"

Charlie nodded.

"Ok. I brought my rifle if that helps."

"It will. I'll do the tracking, and you'll deliver the killing shot. The squirrel traps I left out a week ago should be full."

"Alright! Lead the way, sweetheart, the floor is yours."

As they descended into the thick trunks and large bushes that littered the grassy floor, Charlie took a side glance at her friend's outfit. "Your uniform. You fit the superior look."

"Oh?" Pietra grinned, flexing her arms. Her grin only grew wider as Charlie "It does make me feel powerful! You're probably stronger than I am though, with all your hunting... you're toned, always looking so _strong_."

"Think so? Well, it's just the raw meat I hunt. If I had you cooking for me, I'd probably go soft."

Pietra mockingly let out an offended scoff. "Are you kidding me? Hah, you'd be twice as hard with _my_ cooking! It would do you good! That said... am I going to be eating raw...?"

"We'll cook it over a fire. You're not ready for raw meat yet, I can tell."

"Thank god! I don't think I'd be able to stomach that quite yet."

As they passed through multiple ferns of varying shades of jade, Pietra asked how Charlie knew what she doing. 

"My old man taught me everything since I was able to walk. We had a small log cabin out of nowhere, so I practically grew up survival mode...

Pietra smiled. Her _Vatti_ also taught her everything, especially after her _Mutti_... "Hmm, maybe we should organize a friendly brawl sometime... I'd like to see what your father taught you."

"See that?" Charlie pointed at the ground, where there were small indents. "Deer tracks. We're near."

"Oh, I would've never noticed those! Good job, sweetheart!"

Charlie gave her a small side grin. "Heh. Now we follow these tracks quietly. Deer are fast and sensitive to sounds, so we need to go stealth mode. How far can you shoot from?"

Pietra adjusted the sling of her rifle, so it was nested in her hands. "I can't guarantee a hit, but up to 80 meters should be a good range. Next time I'll bring my sniper, then we'll really get the job done."

"don't worry. A long as you don't screech like an autist, 80 meters should be fine."

Pietra assured Charlie the deer would never see it coming. "I'll be dead silent."

Convinced, Charlie grabbed her hand to guide her along the increasingly dense pathway. Pietra felt a small smile grace her face, trying her best to follow silently. It took an hour to catch sight of a deer, though the two took small breaks in between. By the time they spotted their meal, Charlie had taught Pietra seven different species of mushrooms- the ones to eat, the ones to avoid, among a number of other survival facts.

"That bitch in the distance... Do you see it?"

Pietra nodded. She quickly got into shooting position. Charlie noticed how Pietra's tongue would stick out of her mouth as she aimed. How cute.

"Alright. Let me know when to shoot."

Charlie knelt near her, brushing the wild strand. She leaned in and whispered in her hear ear to shoot.

 _Boom_!

The gunshot echoed. Pietra paused. The deer wasn't going down. has she missed?! Oh god, she hadn't messed up in front of Charlie, had she?

Just as her heart was ready to implode from embarrassment, the deer began to sway, before collapsing. Charlie stood up and threaded over to the animal. "You got its thigh, which is good enough."

Pietra ran over, trying to hide her grin. "I'm a little out of practice as you can tell... Well, what do we do now?"

Charlie let out a raspy laugh, reaching dow not pull out her knife from her thigh strap. Pietra felt both ashamed and enamored with how toned her legs were. And oh boy, she _really_ looked good in her cargo pants and knife garter.

"You can watch it suffer if you're really as cunty as those faggots say, or you can end its misery if you're as kind as I know you are."

"Hmph." Pietra took the knife. "It's no different to killing a libtard..." She crouched down to slit the deer's throat. "Eugh. This is a little more bloody than I remember."

"Good job. But the difference is that if it was a libtard, I'd tell you to let the bastard suffer a little longer."

"Ha. If it was a libtard then I wouldn't make sure to shoot out _both_ legs first."

Charlie took the knife from Pietra's hands, giving her another one of those looks. Goddamn, her red eyes that sparkled like cherries in the sun... It was brief, and too soon the Darwinist's eyes were zeroed in on their kill, butchering the deer quickly. "We'll do it here so that we don't draw bears to our camp with the scent. Those hairy motherfuckers love blood."

As Charlie butchered the animal, Pietra began to play with her hair. It was unintentional, she had just meant to pull out a leaf that had ended up in a strand of her chocolatey hair. But it ended up being so much softer than she had expected. "Mmhm. So you do this all the time, _ja_? What do you use? A gun? Or do you sneak up on them and go for a close shot with your knife?"

"I usually use my knives, it's a good challenge. But I'm not opposed to using a rifle if I haven't caught a meal in a few days."

"That's... amazing! You can do that with just your knives?" God, her _friend_ was just so strong! "You should teach me another time!"

It was tiny, but Pietra's heart soared when she spotted the small grin on Charlie's scarred face. "I would've taught you this time, but I didn't want to stave if you fucked up like the tradcunt you are. Besides, you look damn good with a rifle in your hands."

"I'm glad you think so." She grinned, twirling her rifle military style before slinging it over her shoulder. "Likewise with you and your knives. You radiate this _dominating_ aura when you wield them, sweetheart."

Charlie held up the knife, now in a coat of red blood. Her bloody bare hands only added to the hunter charm. She winked."Yeah? Here, help me pack up this meat, then we'll get moving."

"Now that's the alpha-girl I know." Pietra chuckled as she helped to pack up the meat. An alpha female could get an alpha male, no? A frown crossed Pietra, but she had to ask. "So... about you looking for a man... are you sure you want to start a family? I-it's very demanding, you know."

Charlie stayed quiet for a few moments. "It's the whole purpose of life, isn't it? I can't die without breeding. Besides, getting a man to fuck me might clear my head from... Well, let's just say you aren't the only bitch who's been confused." Then, in a lower voice, she added, "Fucking bastards."

Pietra felt a pang in her heart. "...I still think you can do better than that bitch of an anarchist for your partner. You don't... You can talk to me about it if you want."

Charlie pursed her lips as she placed another quarter of meat in the plastic bag. 

"I don't want to see you unhappy in your marriage just because you think it'll fix things."

"Ugh, shut up, tradcunt. There's nothing about this I can- or _need_ to talk to you about. I... The anarchist is not for me. I wasn't going to rape the bastard, anyway. With our genes together, though superior, the child may end up a faggot from his fag of a father."

Pietra could feel herself frown at Charlie's coldness. "Firstly, what do you mean there's nothing you can talk to me about? I'm your friend, am I not? I will listen... I'll be patient." Another thing of silence brought another wave of desperation in Pietra. The depravity of it all... "Sweetheart, please."

The brunette shrugged off her hand off her shoulder. "I can work through this, bitch. Don't worry. You worry about yourself. You're going through more than me, anyway."

"You've been there for me this entire week! Now it's my turn. Please, let me repay... This is what friends are for. Don't ignore me, babe... please?"

Charlie grabbed Pietra's waist and pulled her close, locking her ruby eyes into her baby blues. "I... I'm not ignoring you. I can't... I can't be a dyke. I haven't ever met a man who can convince me to impregnate me. I'm worried I might be faggot like everyone else says. Can't you see? I'm trying to protect you from me. I don't want you to become a faggot degenerate like..."

"A-a faggot? Oh, I um..." For a strange reason, she felt flustered by the entire ordeal. They were so close, but her heart felt so far... " _Wie solo ich es sagen..._ I understand, sweetheart. I have also been considering the possibility of being a _queer_ after the barbecue. We are in this together, sweetheart."

Charlie's jaw visibly tightened. "You're just saying that." Charlie pulled away, the loving warmth now replaced by a cold and distancing breeze. "Stop lying. You couldn't be a dyke. They're ugly, mannish, and mean. But you're not like those bitches. You're the opposite. Soft. Beautiful. So kind. Almost too kind. Besides, I know I'm not really a faggot. I just need a male to fuck me, remind me of my place as a woman."

Pietra could feel her heart soar at her compliment, though she felt conflicted at Charlie's last two statements. But... it made sense? "I... But you don't _need_ a man to tell you if you're a woman. You know your place and while it's not the place of a traditional wife, you are still a woman. do not let my personal expectations and those faggots make you think you're not a cowman. You're perfect."

"Yeah, but if a man doesn't remind me that I'm a woman, I'll keep thinking- nevermind." The brunette pursed her lips, packing the last quarter in the bag. "Let's go."

 _"Hor night auf zu reden..."_ Pietra said reluctantly. "Fine. It's getting late anyway. Lead the way... sweetheart."

"Right." She stood up, hauling the sacks on her shoulders. The sunset cast an orangey glow, blanketing Charlie's toned figure in gold. God. Pietra thought that she would never be gay- it was degenerate, of course! But she was beginning to understand why someone _may_ be a faggot. 

Charlie began the way back, looking over her shoulder to give Pietra an awkward smile.

Pietra trailed behind, silent the entire way.

What the fuck had she gotten herself into?


	3. Kindling The Fire... of the fireplace of course, you degenerate.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two FRIENDS kindle a small fire and talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm plugging in a ton of external details from my own interpretations (especially for the gal's appearances which I am drawing from the fps), but please do not hesitate to give me any feedback!!
> 
> I say this because oh boy there's gonna be a lot of details with the aesthetic vibe.
> 
> Not to mention some very special guests...
> 
> Enjoy!

Once the two reached back to the camp, Pietra asked if Charlie needed help with the fire with hesitance. 

When Charlie looked at Pietra with that look, the two could feel the depressive vibe fizzle out. "Can yah start one? I'll show you how to use a flint and steel if you can't start one without a lighter."

Pietra smiled softly. "That would be nice. Show me."

After Charlie gave the instructions- including dead grass and firewood, she thanked her, taking care to sound as nonchalantly as possible.

"You don't need to thank me..." Pietra said as she picked out dry weeds. "The time I spend with you is a gift. It's a wonderful thing being around you... I feel safe... contempt." Her eyes fluttered to lock with Charlie's. "I wouldn't miss this for the world."

Charlie's face felt like it was burning. But there was no fire? She turned her gaze onto the much more boring sight of logs. She fiddled with some of the peeling bark. "you know, I've been here so many times. But it's so much nicer with you. You'll have to come out more often. Just two superior gals."

Charlie surrounded the pile of wood with stones she had found nearby the tent's creek. "Alright. But the brush on top, I'll take care of the flint."

Following her orders, Pietra mentioned that she would be more than happy to do it again. "I'll have to go to a few shooting ranges and improve my aim first, I don't want you going hungry..."

The thought of cooking meals for Charlie occupied Pietra's mind. Oh, what she'd do to wear her blue frilly apron, and what she'd do to be able to turn around and say, _"Welcome home, I made your favorite!"_

It wasn't gay at all!! Right?? Just a gal looking after her pal!!

Maybe it was gay. Just a little. But it was worth asking because Pietra knew neither of them was gay. "But If you ever want a break from hunting, I don't mind cooking for you again..."

She must've been too quiet since Charlie just handed her a flint in her left hand and a steel shard in her right hand. She guided Pietra on striking a flame- physically, that is. Pietra slightly leaned back onto Charlie's chest before lighting the fire.

The sparks put Pietra in awe. "Hey, look at all these little sparks. They look beautiful in this lighting, _ja_? _Wie Kugeln im Dunkeln..._ "

"Doesn't it feel good to start fires? Taking something so raw and destructive and making it work for you?" The brunette grinned, handing Pietra the skewers and a bag of the deer. "Heh. We better get cooking, babe. We don't want to be out when it starts freezing."

"Just a few minutes... We can take a few more minutes..." Pietra sighed, leaning back to fully rest against Charlie's chest. " _Du bits warmer also das Feuer, Liebling._ "

Charlie readjusted herself so she was sitting on the floor rather than crouching on it. Once situating her legs around Pietra's hips, the Darwinist leaned forward, resting her chin on her shoulder. "No idea what the fuck you just said, but the fire makes your skin look... kind of magical. Whoever gets to breed you is a lucky bastard."

Pietra blushed, slowly turning the skew so the fire would cook the other side of the slab of meat. "Likewise. The orange light brings out the ruby-red in your eyes... They're so firey, deadly, and passionate like the true hunter you are. It's wonderful to see you in this light..."

Pietra turned, so she could see the side of Charlie. Nein. She was not going to do it... Nien, it was too degenerate! But... they weren't gay, she was sure! Just gals being close! Women were allowed to be friends with each other, ja? They were allowed to be affectionate- platonically!

Before she could stop herself, Pietra was barely kissing Charlie's jaw. "Thank you for showing me a new way of life... It's very nice, _Meine Liebe._ "

Meine Liebe... Charlie gave her a small smile.

"'Min-Lee-what?" Charlie chuckled. God, her raspy voice... "Is that some German curse word? Calling me a faggot in another language?"

"Tch, no!" Pietra laughed. "And it's _Meine Liebe,_ sweetheart. Put a little more emphasis on the b... I can teach you slurs if that's what you want... But no, _Meine Liebe_ is simply... A term of endearment for... _close friends._ "

"Huh. So I can call my the other Darwinists that? They won't get mad?"

"I -ah- well, they won't get _mad,_ just, um, confused! ' _Guter Freund_ ' is a better fit for them. _Meine Leibe_ is _our_ special term." Pietra pulled the skewers away from the firepit. 

Charlie grunted. "Those faggots won't be more confused about than I am, but you're the German one, _Meine Liebe_. God, we need to get moving but I don't want to get up... Fucking fire turning me lazy like a wetback."

Pietra thought how sweet German sounded on Charlie's tongue. She would have to teach her more, for sure. Pietra handed Charlie a skewer. "Here, an appetizer before we really get cooking."

"Thanks, Tradcunt."

"Alright," Pietra said, standing up. "I'll teach you a few tricks for the outdoor kitchen!"

Charlie chuckled, grabbing Pietra's hand as she stood up. "Nah. You'll teach me too much, then giggle at me when you say something I don't understand like a retard."

" _Ich würde nie. Du siehst so süß aus, wenn du versuchst es herauszufinden.._."

**[Confused and Entranced, you slip into more flowery language.**

**The simple touch of her hand makes you blush, but then again, it's just cold out**

**Somehow your heart knows otherwise; that this isn't the reason-]**

"What?"

Snapped out of... whatever just happened, Pietra gave a nervous laugh. "A-Ah.. well, what are we going to be using to cook? Did you bring equipment or are we just chucking it on and praying that it doesn't burn?"

"Well, this is all I brought. Not a full kitchen, but we'll make do, tradcunt. I don't need to tell you to make more of these, right?"

"Cooking is the one thing I'm good for, _du Wilde Schonheight,_ Iknow how to tell if something is cooked." Pietra smiled, already roasting the next three skewers over the flames, turning them every-so-often.

Charlie simply snatched a piece of the deer from the other bags, popping it into her mouth. The raw flavor gave her the high she so loved. "You are good at that, tradcunt."

* * *

Once all the meat for the dinner was cooked, the two sat adjacent on a log, munching on their skewers. 

"Mmm," Pietra moaned as she took a bite, "I've never been that big of a Venison fan, but this _delicious!_ Just a bit of garlic pepper or turmeric would make this heavenly... I should buy you a spice rack for the jeep if we return here again. The seasoning changes everything."

**[Disturbedm you frantically scramble to think of something more normal... Food! That's it. That's what a good Tradwife would think about**

**Your mind wanders, no matter how hard to you try to reign it in...]**

"Yeah?" Charlie popped a _cooked_ piece of deer in her mouth. "I can see that. I wouldn't mind eating your food every day out here, tradcunt."

**[A subtle twist of words. Enough to convince yourself that it's all you want, but more than enough to make it clear to _her._ ]**

Pietra laughed, a sense of calm joy washing over her. "I can only imagine what I could make this way... Squirrel and deer aren't exactly the kinds of meat I can find in cookbooks, so there's going to be a lot of experimentation. Ooh, a Venison Schnitzel is a possibility..."

Charlie scrunched her nose, reminding Pietra of a small bunny. Bunnies weren't strong, but boy would she make a cute bunny... "Squirrel meat tastes like rabbit if that helps. At least when it's raw. Never cooked a squirrel. Either way, I don't mind your little experiments. I can stomach it."

"Experimenting with you doesn't sound like a mad idea... W-with food and lifestyle, of course!! It seems interesting to merge such traditional outlooks with a forest one..."

**[And your traditions fade away, for such simple changes. Maybe there's more to repressing your own desires than simply your past. Maybe, what scares you, is the future. Not scared of the possibility of feelings. But the certainty of knowing how strong they are, for _her._ ]**

Charlie raised a brow. "Experimenting with lifestyle?"

"N-no! That's not-"

**[Now that she's noticed, you can't help but blither like an idiot. A certain anarchist would say that you always do, but qui's gone now.**

**Just like everyone else who's ever been your friend. Do you dare push your friends away to continue denying your feelings?**

**If this goes on, _she_ will leave, too.**

**And then you are stuck with nothing.**

**You have cast your comrades away to be with _her_ , and one day, _she_ will be gone as well.]**

"If I didn't know any better I'd think you were trying to expose yourself as some queer faggot. But yeah, you could live in my cabin, and learn how to be a tradwife for a bare-handed hunter like me."

"That..." Pietra cleared her throat and glanced away. "That... Doesn't sound too bad."

Charlie's fake scowl dropped, a grin taking over. "Relax, babe. I've never met a dyke who's anything like you. They're all weak and resentful. They don't understand how to be strong but soft like you."

Taking another bite from her skewer, Pietra gave a questioning smile. "You really think I'm soft,huh? Well, compared to you I am some defenseless kitten, of course, but I can assure you I hold my own stance."

**[Weak. Soft. What does it mean, in the end? What is the purpose of hiding your weakness, your own softness? When you could be happier, healthier together if you just admitted it.**

**You claim to be fierce, but how could you when you melt into a puddle in front of someone that's 'just a friend?'**

**You cosign yourself to a hellish fate, just to pretend you don't.]**

Charlie paused. The crackling of the fire, along with the dirt floor, as she walked over. Now, centimeters from her face. "You can be strong and soft, babe." Charlie's voice dropped. "You're so strong, _Meine Liebe_."

**[And so, the walls begin to fall...]**

"Strong, you say?" 

For a reason, nobody knows, Pietra quickly leaned forward, closing the gap between them. When she realizes her lips are touching another- a woman's, for crying out loud- she jerks back. "I... I- I'm sorry! I didn't mean to! I just-"

Charlie's face was unreadable. There's a shine in her eyes before the glint dulls. "What the fuck was that? A fucking joke? You think that just because I'm strong that I'm some fucking dyke?" Her voice became increasingly louder, a boom in the otherwise serene forest. "You thought it would be funny to play with the fag's feelings? Oh, but that's where you're fucking wrong! I'm. Not. A. Faggot. Is that, fucking clear?"

**[Though you have found the sphinx, you refuse to solve its riddle. Those who fail are to be consumed...**

**So close... What holds you back? It's clearly not the fear of failure... perhaps it's the success?]**

Pietra stumbled a few steps back, dropping her skewer. "N-nien! I didn't mean it like that! I'm not a faggot either! I'm not!"The rage in the brunette's eyes only worsened. She had to think of something, quick!

"I meant it in a friendly way! I-it's a European thing! You know, kind of like the French? Ja!" Then, in a hoarse whisper, "Don't hate me, please."

"You're sure? Kiss me again, tradcunt. See if you actually like kissing girls- like a queer faggot!" Charlie cackled her typical laugh, though this time a bit overdramatically.

**[Ah, love**

**A prison with bars of denial.**

**To get out, you must break the cage.]**

Pietra could feel the growl escape her throat. "Oh yeah? Who's playing the deranged game, now?" Her hands grabbed at Charlie's flannel. Charlie was stunned, not expecting her baby blues to be so cold, so icy. "You're the one who' never found men attractive in the first fucking place!" 

In a brief moment, everything but the two girls disappeared. Their hearts, suspended upon every array of emotions. Passion, love, lust, shame, fear, anger, though most importantly, uncertainty.

In an instant, they were in a reality were anything or nothing could happen. 

Pietra's mind raced through the possibilities all at once, before settling on the path of kindling fire.

Whatever the path held, Pietra prayed she would be able to control the hot flames.

The heat burned, but there was nothing she wanted more than to be engulfed in the pain of passion.

She would kiss the poor faggot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [There is a circle of grief.  
> What about a circle of love?  
> After denial comes anger...]
> 
> {Sister. Let this unfold; we have done enough, for now.}


	4. Girls Like Girls... As Friends, Of Course.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pietra's and Charlie's lips collide- for realsies. What happens next is the path of the kindling flames.
> 
> Two options. Unspeakable, hellish pain, or heavenly passion.
> 
> Either way, the flames will engulf them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I left y'all on a cliffhanger the previous chapter (even though the story has already unfolded hahahahaha)
> 
> Currently listening to How To Be A Heartbreaker by MARINA, which came on autoplay.
> 
> Guess it really is fate.
> 
> Some fun extras coming next chapter. As always, let me know your thoughts!

Without hesitance, Pietra pulled on the collar, colliding her lips onto Charlie's.

**[There is a circle of grief.**

**What about a circle of love?**

**After denial comes anger...]**

**{Sister. Let this unfold; we have done enough, for now.}**

* * *

She was going to be eaten. By shame and the wolf. But the infinite euphoric seconds the kiss lasted, she didn't feel the bite.

Instead, she felt her lips push into her, arms snaking around her waist, holding for dear life. Pietra swore she could feel Charlie shake.

Suddenly, the Darwinist fell off, limp. Pietra's eyes snapped open, everything going blurry. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.

When their eyes met again, a flow of emotions reflected and ricochet off of the other's expression. 

Charlie, who had fallen to the ground, peered up at Pietra through her thick lashes. "Wow. You thought I was dyke, and you fucking _kissed_ me?"

The blonde froze. What was that small whine at the end? Was Charlie... upset?

Her voice hardened. "Faggot. You're a faggot."

Pietra scoffed, cheeks flushed at how breathless she was. "You asked for it, queer..." Her lips tingled. "You kiss too well for a straight woman, you sapphic bitch. Is this why you were so damn desperate for a man? To pretend you were hetero?"

"I thought if a man kissed me, I would feel something. That I'm not a Dyke. Guess my fucking wish got fulfilled. I felt something. Now I know."

Pietra apologized, though she wasn't sure what for. Or if she even meant it. "D-does this- What does this mean? Are we... Are we no longer friends?"

The water in the creek nearby offered no answer. Pietra ducked her head in shame. The burning grew.

_If only you weren't a fucking queer. Look, you ruined her. You ruined a perfect woman. All because you wanted to be selfish._

"Fuck." Charlie gruffed, running a hand through her locks. "... We're still just friends, yah? Just because we have... _feelings_ doesn't mean we have to be faggots."

"Yeah."

Charlie let out an exasperated sigh, standing up. The things her best friend was doing to her... So much confusion, so much degeneracy. Trying to turn her into a dyke- unforgivable! A violation of everything she believed in! The knife was in hand's reach...

But Charlie could forgive. Pietra was the one person she could truly forgive. All because her friendship meant the world and beyond to the not-gay brunette. "Look, I can't lose this friendship. I'll never find one more superior than this."

"...Let's forget it ever happened We can go back to how it was... Before... _this._ " She rubbed her neck, slowly reverting her gaze to the Darwinist.

"Friends. Just friends." Charlie confirmed. "It's not like things can really be different? We're above any degeneracy... I need to get bred, and you need to find a trad man sometime."

The brunette smothered the fireplace with her boot, too focused on her internal burn to feel the jutting heat that burned her foot. "Go change. Then we'll sleep."

**[Dreamers often lie, as do hearts.**

**You discovered the first, now for the second.]**

Pietra nodded, despite not agreeing. She had no right to be sad, though. To her, she had started the mess. And she was going to have to face the consequences of her own degenerate action. Once Pietra grabbed her clothes bag from inside the tent, she headed back to the jeep to change.

"Tch, what? Worried that I'm going to watch you? Like a dyke? Didn't realize being a tradcunt also meant being a purdy cunt."

Pietra threw a stick from behind the jeep, though purposefully missing by a long shot. "Shut up! I just imagined that you would want some privacy, too. And I'm no prude..." She could totally watch Charlie change... Because they were comfortable to do so as _friends_. 

The embarrassment than ran in her blood concluded -at least to the bisexual in denial- that there was no way she was gay. She had enough respect to feel shame- as any homosexual ought to feel.

Meanwhile, Charlie rolled her eyes, stripping down to her maroon sports bra and matching boyshorts. She tossed her day outfit near the tent's entrance. "Whatever you say, tradcunt. Wouldn't want to get in the way of your _modesty_ , _your_ _highness_."

\\\ And this is the exact comment where I decided to write this fanfic. I hope hell is comfortable. ~~Man~~. Woman.\\\

Pietra returned, in her full, long-sleeved nightie glory. "Yeah, yeah."

As Charlie was slipping into the sleeping bag, Pietra made an exaggerated effort to look the other way, though she did catch sight of her abs...

_Stop it, degenerate!_

"Hey, move over just a bit- there's no way there's room for the two of us..."

The brunette grunted. "No way. You'll fucking freeze yourself to death if you don't get in. This isn't weird. Don't make it weird, prudish dyke."

"I'm not a prude!" Pietra crouched down to enter, admittedly hesitating before crawling in. "I'm just not as confident as you are, evidently."

"Tch." Charlie wrapped her arms around her once Pietra made herself comfortable. "Sorry I didn't bother bringing my tradcunty pajamas out in the middle of the _fucking woods._ We can't all look prim and proper 24/7, you prissy cunt."

Pietra rolled her eyes, leaving her back into Charlie's chest harder. Warm. So warm. "Too bad, you stupid faggot. You do look great all the time. And they're not designers! They're just _actual_ clothes, unlike what you're wearing!"

Charlie nuzzled her face against Pietra's head. "You don't sound disappointed, _Meine_ _Liebe_."

"You made such a big deal about freezing but look how you're dressed! Or more fittingly, _undressed_."

"Body heat, bitch. We'd be sharing body heat if you got rid of this human dishwasher getup. But don't be mistaken, this is no dyke move."

 _Human dishwasher?!_ Pietra scowled, instantly sitting up. She glared at Charlie, who gave her a confused look. "Fine. If you're going to complain the entire night, then..." In one swift motion, she tugged off her top, revealing her modest, white, bralette. Neither of the two commented on Charlie's staring. She slid back into the sleeping bag after. "Are you happy now, _Meine Liebe_?"

"I don't want you to be upset, retard. I just wanted to make sure don't fucking die of hypothermia."

The blonde folded her arms, leaning back into the brunette once more. "I'm not going to get hyperthermia, sweetheart... As I said, you're very warm... ' _Scheiße_ , _ich meine_ -' I said it in German, earlier, by the fire!"

"So you were talking about me in German..." Charlie let out a low chuckle in Pietra's ear, sending shivers down her spine. "What else did you say about me?"

"Not much worth remembering." Pietra dismissed. "...Other than the fact you look cute when you're trying to figure out what I'm saying, _und_ _dazu_ _stehe_ _ich_! You should have paid attention to your friend's lessons, sweetheart."

Charlie growled. "Yeah, like I'm going to pay attention on that pretentious cuntboy."

" _Dann wirst du nie wissen, was ich sage? Ich liebe dich, ich liebe dich so sehr und es tut mir leid, dass ich so fühle._.." Pietra laughed softly, turning around to face Charlie. "See, you'll never know a thing."

" _Liebe_. That's the word for friend or something, right?"

"Yes, uh, as I said, it's a term of endearment for close friends. Nevermind the rest, it doesn't mean anything."

Charlie let out a yawn. Pietra tried not to think of how cute she looked- like a small pup. "Well, I'm glad I'm your ' _Miene Liebe_.'"

"Ich hoffe du schläfst gut..." The blonde pressed herself closer to Charlie, letting out a sigh as she slowly drifted off. " _Meine Liebe_..."

**[Progress, to a more honest being]**

The evening came to a close. Two hearts syncing into one beat.

The path of the kindling flame. Though calm, burned hot with passion.


	5. Prologue... (Wait, are these supposed to be the first chapters??)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't know another word to use that isn't "FlaSHbAcK" so prologue it is.
> 
> Flashback?? More like, trashback, haha.
> 
> :/
> 
> This is a collection of small interactions between two less-bean gals, before the BBQ's Poison War; A Disasterous Part One.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is written purely from MY soul, so if the quality drops, you know why. The universe is a strange timeline where both ideologies and humans exist.
> 
> Idk about the logistics of that, don't think too hard about it. It's also a very short drabble, so again, forgive me if I didn't fulfill that void in your heart.
> 
> Told through the alpha's Fem! Darwinist's eyes. (Though not necessarily in first person)
> 
> Enjoy!

Acquaintances.

No, not even.

If Charlie had to describe her relationship with Pietra before the entire BBQ fiasco took place, she'd simply shrugged. Maybe let out a grunt, or if she truly felt generous, would mention they had similar ideals. Never before was she so enamored yet haunted by a woman like Pietra- or anyone, for that matter.

Their first encounter was a neutral one. The two had ended up side-by-side at one of the AuthRight's birthday parties- Homonat's if Charlie recalled correctly. (She had been dragged there by IngSoc, who had used doublethink on her) The two hardly talked to each other, though they exchanged the same exhausted look with their eyes.

The second time they met was also neutral. Charlie would often pass Pietra in the halls of school- back when they went to Jr*g High.

It wasn't until a school project in biology that the two began their first conversation. Charlie could remember their first words-

* * *

_"... Charlie Darby? Like, Charles Darwin?"_

_"Yeah, what about it, Pietra Schmidt-whatever-the-fuck-you-call-it? German bitch."_

_Pietra folded her arms and scowled. "It's not like I was bashing on your name. I just thought your name was pretty cool."_

_Charlie raised a brow._

_"Survival of the fittest the best and should be the only reasonable way to live." Pietra lowered her voice, leaning into Charlie when the teacher sent her a look. "The weak are degenerate, and the degenerates contribute nothing to society, so they must be purged."_

* * *

From then on, the two became good friends. They worked and bonded so well together on the project they had even gotten it to go on display at their local museum. 

Charlie unknowingly smiled as she climbed the tree, not even minding that the squirrel had escaped her grip. There were plenty of moments they'd collaborate on school projects- eventually becoming friendly enough with each other for Pietra to invite her over for her birthday parties.

The first time she had gone over to Pietra's house specifically for _her_ birthday party, she had worn a 1940's-style dress in cornflower blue and had her pretty blonde hair up in a braided crown. While Pietra always made sure to look neat and presentable "as a woman should be," she had looked particularly polished and lovely that day-

"Fuck!" Charlie hissed, holding her hand. A splinter had lodged itself into her palm as she tried to climb down the tree. Hands. When the music began to play at the birthday party, Pietra had grabbed Charlie's hand.

* * *

_"What the hell do you think you're doing?"_

_"Don't be a dyke," Pietra rolled her eyes, which seemed to look... prettier. "We're just dancing like everyone else. I didn't invite the toughest girl in the school to sit around like a loser."_

_"Shut up, I can't dance in this shit you call shoes!" Charlie hissed, trying not to stumble in her kitten heels as she was dragged by Pietra._

_"Don't say that," Pietra frowned. "You look awfully nice today."_

_Charlie stiffened at the compliment. For the rest of the dance, her mind kept replaying those words, with the visual of her friend's frown. It plagued her until a week later when Charlie got her first boyfriend._

* * *

The Darwinist pursed her lips. She and Pietra had kind of drifted apart after her first boyfriend, hadn't they? Egoist had really put a barrier to their friendship, always demanding her to do something for him, to the point Pietra had stopped asking Charlie to collaborate on class projects, or to hang out with their group of friends. They had eventually stopped talking altogether by the time junior year rolled around.

She tried to ignore the buildup of tension in her body; but alas, her heart ached at the shamefully painful memory. She didn't miss Pietra- those were feelings only a cuck would feel. She simply... wished she was there more. 

By the time she shook her head out of the memories, Charlie found herself at the foot of a river, the squirrel limp in her hands. 

Huh. Guess she had done her job. She turned on her heel and began the trek back home, never once forgetting the burn in her face and tightness of her soul.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all your compliments and support!! Pietra, Charlie, and I truly appreciate it.
> 
> Until next time!

**Author's Note:**

> Firstly, thanks to the two rp Jrimmick/Grimmick account that are even making this possible, bless your souls!  
> @ FemAuthSays  
> @ DarwinismSays
> 
> This idea is ENTIRELY theirs and I take no credit. I am simply a fangirl transcribing and adding my own small details and "twists" into the interactions.


End file.
